Lying With the Enemy
by MythologyBookworm
Summary: Red Arrow has been chasing the elusive Cheshire ever since she entered into hi and his friend's lives. Roy is sure of where he wants her...in a jail cell where she can't taunt him. Yeah right! But when he finally has her here he really wants her, will she stay? Will he let her? After all, how can a superhero and assassin ever be together? CheshRoy with slight Spitfire.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody! MythologyBookworm here. This is my second fanfic, Lying with the Enemy starring my favorite Superhero/Villainess pairing, Red Arrow and Cheshire! Since they don't get their complete happily ever after in the TV series or any of the comics, I decided to give them one. There will also most likely be a sequel centering on Wally West's past in the YJ verse and be a Spitfire fanfic coming out after I finish this one. If any of you readers have any ideas of where you would like the story to go, let me know! I'm unfortunately the type of author who goes with the flow, so I kind of go into writing without a clue of where I want the story to go, so I'll love some ideas. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday, though as with any person there might be times when I will be unable to go online whether it is for school, technical difficulties, or just plain writer's block. Again, unfortunately I am not a very consistent person, not to mention I have school, so please bear with me if I forget to post one week. And please, no flames. If there is something you do not like, like you think there must be action and less romance, or vice-versa, or you think a character is too two-dimensional or OCC, then please let me know in a polite, constructive-criticism way, I would really appreciate it. That's all for now and I hope you all like the story!

-MythologyBookworm

P.S. I don't know much about disclaimers and all of that so just in case please read the following disclaimer:

MythologyBookworm does not own Red Arrow, Cheshire, Kid Flash, Artemis or any of the Young Justie or YJ verse Justice League members, which are all owned by DC Comics.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **RPOV (Roy's Point of View)**

Roy followed the senator, walking silently in the shadows behind his float, through the street of Coast City. He was no master of the shadows like Batman or his best friend Dick Grayson, but years of doing undercover ops and battling criminals in the night in Star City had taught him instinctively how to blend into the shadows, if not as good, then almost as good as Dick. Roy held a snort as his thoughts drifted to his other best friend, Wally West, and the image of him doing an undercover or shadow ops. The thought of the loudmouth, energetic speedster going unseen was hilarious, but as one of his two closest friends, Roy knew Wally was more than he showed and more than anybody knew. Roy shook his head to focus on the mission. It was unusual for Roy to not have his head focused solely on the mission, but after 8 hours of trailing behind the senator, getting up at 10, which for Roy was early, and tailing him since 12 with nothing happening, Roy was extremely, totally, and completely bored.

Roy rarely left Star City, refusing to allow Ollie the satisfaction of driving him away from the city, but the senator, but the senator had been receiving threatening notes and gifts from the League of Shadows, warning him to back off from his newest bill proposal for Congress to spend more money and time stopping crime on the streets, and the senator had been smart enough to find Roy and ask for help. Roy wasn't surprised Senator Darmin had come to him seeing as how he was from Star City and everybody knew of Green Arrow's distaste for the elite, though Roy didn't honestly like them any better. But he'd be damned if he let the Shadows assassinate anybody from his city, the proposal would help clean up the streets and make them safer, and, as a bonus, it would irritate Ollie to no end that the senator had come to Ray and not him. Roy had been trailing the senator for the last week, with no incidents, but tomorrow would be pushing the bill on Congress so he knew that tonight would be their last and best chance. The president and vice-president were coming back from Balaysia for the congressional meeting tomorrow and the extra security personal usually assigned to senators had been pulled to help the Secret Service, leaving the senator vulnerable.

Something felt off though, the bill was only minor bill, and nothing that should concern the League. Unsettled, Roy sharpened his eyes on the crowd surrounding the senator's float, when catches a glimpse of a stunningly bright blonde and familiar blonde hair. He scanned the crowd one by one until he saw him, Laurence Crock, otherwise known as Sportsmaster. Roy reached behind him to grab one of his arrows, when suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and before he could react, found himself knocked down on the ground.

"Uh, uh, uh, Red. Why don't you stay down and let me enjoy the view," a familiar, husky, low voce playfully reprimanded him as he pushed himself off the ground. Roy tried to hide the shiver that went through his body as his stood up and forced the familiar smiling mask. Trying his best to hide the sliver of attraction he got whenever he saw her, he got into his fighting stance as he growled, "Cheshire, I should've known."

"Now, now, Red, aren't you glad see me? I know I'm glad to see you."

Roy kicked out, trying to throw her off balance, but he gracefully flipped backwards, avoiding the weep, then throwing her own poison-tipped knives.

"What are you guys planning, Cheshire? The League is too big and powerful to worry about some small bill. What do you want with senator Darmin?" Roy barked as he shot an explosive arrow at the knives, propelling them with its force to the trees surrounding him.

"Why ever would I ruin the surprise, Red?" Cheshire said as she lunged at Roy swore he could feel her grin behind that mask of hers, but was forced out of his reverie as fought back, mentally thanking Dinah for her martial arts lessons, as he punched, kicked, tackled, and defended himself from Cheshire's hits He was no master, however, and knew Cheshire would best him if he didn't do something soon. Plus, the more time he spent fighting her, the more time it gave Sportsmaster to get ear the senator. He allowed her to get a kick to his stomach, and he crashed into a tree, just like he planned. Taking advantage of her momentarily pause of astonishment at getting such good hit on him, he pulled out one of his knock-out arrows and notched it to his bow. He aimed and let it go, quickly running towards as fast as he could, knowing the gas most likely wouldn't affect her with her mask on but hoping it would momentarily slow her down.

He jumped up to the float and pushed the senator down to the ground, none too soon. Roy heard gasps in the crowd, not from him tackling the senator, but from the explosion tht he heard as the float exploded into a ball of flame. He quickly pulled the senator up and ran through the crowd as he followed the flash of blonde hair moving quickly though the crowd. Finally they both neared the edge of the crowd and once he was sure no civilians would get caught in his crossfire, he took out one of his explosive arrows, aiming it at Sportsmaster. He let the arrow fly towards Sportsmaster, who was still unaware of the arrow behind him, as he rushed towards the helicopter that was throwing down a rope ladder. Roy waited, wanting to make sure that Sportsmaster would be taken down once the arrow exploded, but just as it was about to hit Sportsmaster's unprotected back, a figure jumped in front of its trajectory and Roy flung himself to the side as Cheshire hit the arrow back at him with the tip of her Sai.

"Let's go," Roy heard Sportsmaster order as he pulled himself up the ladder. He quickly grabbed another arrow, preparing to continue the fight and capture, but it was too late. The helicopter flew up into the air and the last of it that he saw was Cheshire winking at him and blowing him a kiss, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _Hey everybody! It's Mythology Bookworm! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my second fanfic. As you could probably tell from what I mentioned in the story I am planning a fanfic centering on Wally and his past in the Young Justice verse, and it is in that one that I will mainly be doing the Flash/Artemis pairing which I completely adore BTW! Don't worry Spitfire shippers there will be some in this fanfic which is why I put the paring on the description/ Also for those of you who have read my Batman/Wonderwoman fanfic you probably realized I have not updated it in around 4 months and Iunfortunately have no excuse except to say tat I will finally be posting up a new chapter by either next week or 2 weeks max. If you haven't read it then I ask that you please do and for all of my fand and readers out there I have also posted up the fist chapter of my Jericho fanfic, centuring on Jericho an his family in the Teen Titan's verse. It's a JeriKole fanfic btw, for those of you who are wondering. So please also read that fanfic and tell me what you think. And finally, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I REALLY want to know how am I doing to fix any mistakes I have done in a character or scenario since I like to keep my fanfics as canon as possible, minus the happy endings. Btw, don't you people find it strange that in superhero comics and stories, the pairings rarely end happily, usually the one of the partners dying or leaving because of either that characters or the other character's background issues? Does that sound fair to anyone? Anyways, this is Mythology Bookworm telling you to enjoy my fanfic and REVIEW! Chao!_


End file.
